


Keep Making History

by lupinseclipse



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex Claremont-Diaz - Freeform, Alex is dying, Angst, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Crying, Dr Warren is a bae, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor - Freeform, Henry is crying, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Jk Alex isn't dying lol, LGBTQ, M/M, Oneshot, Rwrb, alex and henry, firstprince, lol have fun, mlm, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinseclipse/pseuds/lupinseclipse
Summary: An engagement. A party. A gunshot.Come on Alex. Keep Making History.Basically, Alex got shot, Henry is really upset.U know the drill - i cant summarise for toffee, but i can write. Please enjoy this oneshot :)
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Keep Making History

****TRIGGER WARNING** Mentions of a gunshot, and blood. This fic takes place in a hospital after an assassination attempt.**

History huh?

Those are the words Henry believed for so long. The words he trusted and loved for so long. The words he hung onto with every fibre of his being.

History huh?

Those are the words the world sang when they found them. The words people worshipped in their faith in Alex and Henry. The words everyone loved.

History huh?

Those are the words Henry now clings to as he holds Alex’s hand, tears trailing down his cheeks and onto his shirt. He believes they are everything to him and Alex, and he holds them close to his heart as he holds his love. And he prays they will keep working their magic, bringing life to him, his family, and his love. They worked once, so they will work again... Right?

History huh?

Come on Alex. Make history again. Grip those two small words in your heart and hold onto them with all your strength until you do it. Until you make history again. You can do it. The world believes in you. Your family believes in you. Henry believes in you.

Isn’t that enough for you? Enough for you to hold those words inside you and to push yourself up, the world at your back, Henry at your side, until you make history again... Isn’t that enough?

Think. Just think about what will happen if you let go... If you give up... If you stop making history... What do you think that will do to the world? To your friends and family? To  _ Henry? _ So, come on Alex. Do it for Henry. If you don’t want to do it for the world, or for your friends, or your family, do it for your love. Do it for Henry. Make history again for Henry. Take hold of those two small words and push yourself up. For Henry.

~*~

“Excuse me, Your Highness?”

Henry lifts his gaze from Alex’s still face and looks into the kind eyes of Doctor Warren, his own face puffy and red, run dry of all his tears.

“Your Highness,” Doctor Warren says gently, “It’s late. Maybe you should think about heading home now.”

Henry shakes his head, eyes squeezing shut and he moves his head to face Alex’s body, holding Alex’s hand in both of his.

“Please Your Highness. We’ll look after Mr.  Claremont -Diaz for you, and you should get some sleep. I don’t want to have to get another hospital bed for you as well.”

Still, Henry says nothing. He just leans forwards, resting his elbows on the hospital bed and bringing Alex’s limp hand up to his lips. His eyes open and he gazes down at his  boyfr \- no. He gazes down at his fiancé, and kisses Alex’s knuckles, hoping, praying for some movement. Any sign that will show Alex is awake... But none comes. Only the painfully slow movement of his chest rising and falling as he breathes, each breath growing smaller and quieter.

“You trust us, me, I can look after him,” Doctor Warren tries again, “You can come back tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. Just, after you have had some rest. You need a break. Doctors' orders.”

No word of acknowledgement, no nod of the head, no sign that the doctor has been heard. From neither Henry, nor Alex. Only the beep of the medical machines, and the breathing of Alex, Henry and Doctor Warren could be heard in that small hospital room. Otherwise, it is silent.

“Henry.”

Finally, Henry turns his head to look at Doctor Warren, fresh tears trailing down his face, and Doctor Warren sighs, moving to sit in the plastic chair next to Henry, her arms folded across her chest, right leg crossed over her left. Henry blinks, causing another tear to slip out of his eye and down his cheek, and he shakes his head again, gripping onto Alex’s hand tighter.

“I’m worried about you,” Doctor Warren tries again, not willing to give up on Henry, “You need to sleep too, and sitting here all day, every day will do nothing good for you or your mental health. Go home, get some sleep, eat a decent meal, then come back tomorrow afternoon to see him. I’m serious now. I know I’m not your doctor, but these really are your Doctor’s Orders. Please Henry.”

Henry shakes his head once more, breaking the eye contact between the two of them and letting his gaze drop to the pocket on Doctor Warren’s jacket. There, she has her doctor’s tag pinned, her watch, a few pens, a pansexual flag pin and – surprisingly – a Ravenclaw crest pin. Henry blinks, letting one of his hands wipe his eyes, clearing his vision of tears and he looks closer at the pin. It’s very clear: the proud eagle on a blue background. The proper sign of a Ravenclaw.

“Alex likes Harry Potter,” Henry says, his voice quiet and hoarse, a broken shell of the soft, kind voice it used to be, “He’s obsessed with the books. And he’s made me watch the movies at least five times in the past three years.”

Doctor Warren smiles, “Yeah?”

“Yeah... He made me take the house test. Turns out that I’m a Hufflepuff. Big shocker,” Henry says, chuckling softly, “He told me off once for owning a Slytherin scarf, but David, our dog is a Slytherin, so I was forgiven.”

“Well, as you can see, I’m a proud Ravenclaw,” The Doctor says, gesturing to her pin, “Always have been.”

“That’s cool,” Henry says quietly, and Doctor Warren regards him in silence for a few moments, studying his face, then she smiles.

“Tell me about him,” She says.

“Hm?” Henry asks, bringing his eyes up to meet hers again.

“Tell me about him. About Alex. It might make you feel better.”

A small smile breaks out on Henry’s face and he looks down bashfully, blushing a little; a couple more tears fall down his face, but he wipes them away with the sleeve of his jumper. (It’s really Alex’s jumper, but Henry has been wearing it over the past couple of days.)

“I...” He bites his lip, “I don’t know what to tell...”

“Well, what do you love about him?” Doctor Warren prompts, “What do you admire about him? What are the small things he does for you that make you melt?”

“Oh...”

Doctor Warren smiles, “Just tell me about the Alex you know and love. Not the one the world sees, but the one you, and only you  see .”

And so, Henry does. He tells Doctor Warren all about Alex. About how he sleeps through his alarm every morning and Henry  has to push him out of bed to wake him up. How Henry makes him a nice cup of coffee every morning to help Alex wake up properly. About how Alex always makes Henry the best supper every night. How Alex makes sure Henry never overworks himself. How Alex helps Henry however he can after a panic attack.

He tells Doctor Warren how much Alex takes care of him on the anniversary of his dad’s death, how Alex helps him with all his duties as the prince, how Alex would love and care for Henry with everything he was, is and will be. Henry doesn’t leave out all the tiny habits Alex has, like grabbing the Jaffa cakes whenever Henry needs a  snack or putting on the Bake Off when they’re both tired. He does admit to the Doctor how Alex looks after him after sex, washing Henry and looking after him with everything he is. 

While talking, Henry leans back in his chair, still holding onto Alex’s hand, and he looks up at the ceiling, a small smile on his face as he remembers everything about his Alex. Doctor Warren doesn’t interrupt while Henry speaks. She watches him and smiles as he tells her all about the Alex  Claremont -Diaz that he sees every day. There is something special about watching Henry as he speaks about his fiancé. His face softens right up, and he looks lost in his memories. It’s almost too intimate and open an expression to see, especially on a prince.

“He sounds like an amazing man,” Doctor Warren says a few moments after Henry finishes speaking, and the prince looks away from the ceiling to the doctor, smiling openly at her.

“Yes,” He replies instantly, “He is an amazing man. He’s my amazing man. And I love him so much,” He looks down at Alex again, and the smile vanishes from his face, becoming replaced with an expression filled with mixed emotions; love, worry, sadness... Henry looks so vulnerable like this.

“I just wish he would wake up,” He admits, voice starting to become clogged up with emotion again, “He’s... He’s everything to me. My love, my life, my world. I don’t know what I would do without him.”

Doctor Warren says nothing in response, and for a moment, Henry thinks she isn’t going to reply at all, but then he feels a hand on his shoulder, and he turns his head only to be swept into the Doctors arms. She is kneeling next to him by his chair and holds him while he presses his face into her shoulder to try and compose himself. Henry fists one hand in her jacket, the other holding on tight to Alex’s hand, for there is no way he was letting Alex go. Not for anything. Not until he knows that Alex is awake and safe.

“He will wake up,” Doctor Warren says quietly after a few moments, rubbing Henry’s back soothingly, “I promise I will do whatever I can to help  him, and I will make sure he wakes up for you. Okay?”

Henry nodded, breathing deeply for a few breaths before he pulled back from the doctor and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his jumper. 

“Okay,” He says in response, and smiles at Doctor Warren “Thank-” He cuts himself off then, eyes widening, and he whips his head around to look at Alex. Doctor Warren frowns and follows his gaze, watching the still body of the First Son of the Unites States lying on the bed before them.

“What is it?” She asks him, getting up to look at the machines on the other side of the bed, “What happened?”

Henry doesn’t reply. His gaze is solely focused on Alex, and he pulls his chair right up next to the bed, leaning his elbows on the be bed and staring at Alex’s face.

“Come on Alex. I felt that,” He says, “I felt that. You know what you did. Please Alex. Please.”

Doctor Warren narrows her eyes at Henry, but says nothing, just watching the screens of the machines for any change in Alex’s status.

What Henry had felt, was Alex’s hand gripping his hand. It had only been for a fraction of a second, but Henry had felt it as clear as if Alex had slapped him across the face. He looks at Alex intently, hoping, praying for another small movement... And he gets one. Alex squeezes his hand tighter this time, and a small sigh leaves his mouth. Henry’s gaze snaps up to Doctor Warren, who’s eyes are also wide as the squeeze had been noticeable enough  for her to have seen as well, and she nods at him, watching Alex as well.

“Come on Alex,” Henry says again, “Please love, baby, sweetheart. Wake up for me. Please wake up for me.”

Two very tense minutes pass, and then Henry cries out as Alex places a death grip on his hand, and Alex’s other hand fists the bedsheets. Alex’s face twists in pain, and Henry looks frantically up at Doctor Warren, who is already bent over the morphine supply and increases the dosage very slightly. But a slight amount more is all Alex needs apparently, for then his face relaxes, and his hand stops its death grip, the other relaxing from a fist. Henry takes in a shaky breath, and his eyes never leave Alex’s face. Alex lies still for a minute more, but then squeezes Henry’s hand again. 

“Please love. Please. I’m right here for you,” Henry says, voice raw with emotion, and he squeezes back, which makes Alex squeeze his hand again. And again, “Alex...”

“Henry?” Alex’s voice is weak and quiet (so quiet), “Hen?”

Henry makes an indecipherable noise in the back of his throat and places his other hand over Alex’s.

“Yes, Alex, it’s me, it’s Henry,” He says.

“Henry...” Alex says again, and his face scrunches up a little, eyes still closed, “It... Hurts.”

“I know love, I know. It’s going to hurt a lot. But I’m here, I’m here... I’m always here Al.”

“Henry,” Alex’s eyes flutter open and he looks into Henry’s eyes, which are filled with tears that spill over his cheeks when he sees Alex’s eyes again, “Where... Where are we? It doesn’t feel like home.”

“You’re in hospital sweetheart,” Henry says gently, and when Alex’s eyes flash with panic, he shushes him and brushes his hair away from his face, “It’s okay love, it’s okay. Can you remember anything from the party?”

Pez’s party. That’s where they had been. Pez had been holding a party to celebrate Alex and Henry’s engagement, and the three of them, Nora, June and Bea had all gone to the pub for drinks. It had been late when they left the pub, all with a decent amount of alcohol in their systems, and Cash and Shaan had been waiting with the cars when it happened. Someone had jumped out of the bushes, dressed completely in black and had started firing their gun at Alex and Henry. The others had already made it inside the cars, and Alex had pushed Henry inside Cash’s car just in time. But Alex himself hadn’t been so lucky. A bullet had hit him right in his chest and had lodged itself in his chest as blood poured from him. His face had been a picture of shock as he stared straight ahead of him, then down at the wound. Henry had screamed and tried to climb out of the car to get to Alex, but June had held him back, afraid that Henry would have gotten shot. The PPOs had delt with the attacker, and Cash had appeared at Alex’s side, phone to his ear as Alex fell. The ambulance arrived not long after, and it took Alex and Henry to hospital, as Henry had refused to be parted from his fiancé. Alex had lost so much blood from the bullet that it had sent him into a coma.

“Not a lot,” Alex admits, “We... We were celebrating, and got drunk... Then we left... Then I was in a lot of pain, but you weren’t there, but Cash was... Then I... Can’t remember anything else.”

“Alright, that’s alright,” Henry says, his knuckles brushing over Alex’s cheek, “You’re right, we were celebrating our engagement, and when we left the pub, someone attacked us, and you got shot. I wasn’t there because you had shoved me into the car to keep me safe and June wouldn’t let me out in case I got shot as well. The PPOs dealt with the attacker, Cash called the ambulance, and you and I went to hospital.”

“Oh,” Alex looks conflicted, so Henry looks up at Doctor Warren and nods towards Alex, silently asking if he can hug him. She nods back instantly, so Henry toes off his shoes and climbs up next to Alex on the bed, wrapping his arms around him carefully, so as not to hurt him or disturb any of the tubes and wires around him. Alex turns his face and presses it into Henry’s shoulder, his own arms snaking around Henry’s shoulders and he pulls Henry as close to himself as he can without hurting himself. 

“I’ve got you sweetheart,” Henry says, pressing his face into Alex’s curls, so happy to finally have his love back in his arms, “I’ve got you.”

“I’ll leave you two be,” Doctor Warren  whispers , and Henry turns his teary gaze up to her, smiling.

“Thanks Doc,” He replies, smiling at her.

“The buzzer by his bed. Press it if you near anything,” She says, and after a final nod and smile from Henry, she is gone, closing the door behind her to leave the fiancés to hold each other. Alex’s tears wet Henry’s shirt as he clings to him, and Henry just holds his love in his arms.

"History, huh?” Henry laughs weakly when Alex pulls back to rest their foreheads together, “You just can’t stop making it.”

Alex manages a smile and a soft laugh, before he turns his head and kisses Henry with everything he’s got. Henry falls right into it and holds him close.

Alex is going to be okay.

It’s all going to be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)  
> whoops :)  
> hope you all enjoyed  
> sorry i disappeared for so long lol mental health went down the drain  
> ANYWAY  
> i just finished AFTG a few days ago so....there might be some Andreil fics coming up soon...... :))  
> see ya!


End file.
